Muse
by Akio Toshiya
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a doctor by day and recording artist by night who never believed in fairytales. That is, until she met Jackson Lance. Real name, Uchiha Sasuke, who saved her from a demon attack, and says he's her Whitelighter!
1. Jackson Lance

**Muse**

**Description:**Sakura Haruno is a singer who never knew her true identity... That is, until all the recent assaults against her, and she met Jackson Lance. Who's real name is Sasuke Uchiha. And he's saying he's her Whitelighter! "What're you, my fairy god- mother or something..?"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And Jackson= Sasuke. It'll be explained in the story; you'll understand where I'm getting at.**

'_Thought'_

_Past/Flashback_

**Chapter 1. Jackson Lance**

**[Sakura's POV]**

_30 Minutes Ago…_

_I was running as fast as I could. Someone was chasing me. I saw his eyes; they were red like blood and full of murderous intent. The first word that came to mind was "Monster". All this and all I could think was how out of shape I was, and that I needed to get my ass back at the gym. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm way to calm in such a situation._

_It was then I felt the pain in my knee. I was athletic in high school. But my senior year I sustained an ACL tear in my left knee. I had to attend Graduation with wrappings and a brace on my leg. How embarrassing…_

_I was feeling my knee begin to give. 'Just a little bit longer' I kept telling myself I could make it._ _I was heading to my best friend, Gaara's house. I wasn't about to lead this maniac to a house full of defenseless women, and Gaara is the most crazy motherfucker I've ever met. But something told me I was still fucked. But just then, as I began to fall, I saw a flash of blue and white and felt a heavy force against my body. It was knocking me sideways. It knocked the wind out of me, it was so quick, and then everything went black… The last thing I remember thinking was how I suddenly felt so sick to my stomach. _

**[Jackson's POV]**

_I could sense her fear. I needed to go to her soon, or it'd be too late. Unfortunately another one of my charges needed me, and I was stuck with her until the danger here was gone. I sighed inwardly. I looked at Natalie, my charge, and she nodded at me, letting me know I was no longer needed. I nodded back at her, and told her to be careful, and call if she needed me again._

_I turned on my heel and broke in to a light jog over to an alley up the road. I soon broke out into a full blown run; as I felt her start to fully panic. As soon as I entered the alley, and the coast was clear I orbed out of the alley, and to Sakura. When I got to her I was still running. I orbed to her side so she wouldn't notice me, wrapped my arms around her, and orbed back out of there. The momentum caused for a heavy impact, and I heard her gasp for air as soon as I hit her. But just before we were gone completely I heard her assailant shout. It was directed at me._

"_Get back here Whitelighter!"Another demon._

_Seriously, what does he expect me to do? Actually go back there, and let him do what he wants? I may not be able to die, but I can still feel pain just as much as anyone else can. _

_Sakura didn't really black out. But obviously I can't tell her I orbed her here until she finds out who she is on her own. So, naturally I told her she blacked out. She bought it hook, line, and sinker…_

**Currently...**

I woke up only moments later. But I was inside. Where was I? I didn't know. I looked around, and I was in a studio apartment that I've never seen before. And then I saw _him._

**[Normal POV]**

Sakura was looking around the studio apartment when she saw Jackson. She eyed him a moment and spoke.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked clutching her purse to her.

"Hn. I'm Jackson Lance. This is my lovely home." He spat sarcastically, his arms up gesturing to his cramped apartment.

"What… Just happened out there? One second I was running for my life, and the next, I'm here... What's going on?" She asked frantically.

Jackson shrugged. "You blacked out. Memory gap." The next thing he knew, there was a hand stuck out at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you so much for saving me. I'm Sakura Haruno." She introduced; her hand out to him. He took it firmly, and they shook.

"Hn."

"What's wrong? Did I say something offensive?" She was confused. Why did he just keep grunting at her? Was he speech impaired?

Jackson shook his head. Now it was Sakura's turn to raise an eyebrow. _'Guess he's just not a talkative person.' _She thought, mentally shrugging it off.

"Did you see who was chasing you?" Jackson suddenly asked her, walking into the kitchen.

"Only his eyes. I could never accurately describe them… They were just... Red like blood, and they held so much malice in them. All I could think when I saw them was "Monster". They were terrify- Oh thanks." She was cut off when Jackson held a bottle of water out to her. She gladly took it, her throat dry from so much running.

"Blood- red eyes?" He asked her, setting his water on the coffee table, and sat. He gestured for Sakura to have a seat, and she sat down on his love seat couch in front of the window.

"Yeah, that's all I remember seeing of him." She took a drink from her water, and checked her watch. It was rather late now. _'The girls are going to be worried if I don't hurry and get home soon.'_ She thought, setting the water down.

"Hn. I should walk you home. It's late." Jackson got up, and put his coat on, and Sakura stood up, nodding.

"Yeah, my roommates are probably getting worried by now." Jackson opened the door, and held the door for her. She smiled at him as she passed by him out the door. Jackson pulled the door closed, after flicking the knob lock to the right. He walked passed her leading to the elevator. He pushed the button and waited patiently. Sakura however was still very anxious.

"What floor are we on?" Sakura was looking out the window in the hallway right outside Jackson's door.

"25th. We're on the top floor." He stuck his hands in his coat pockets as the door to the elevator opened for them. He stepped aside, right in front of Sakura. She was still looking out the window, in awe at the city at night so high up. Jackson inwardly grumbled as his neighbor stepped out of the elevator. His very _female_ neighbor.

"Oh heeey Jax~" The woman smirked at him seductively, her finger drawing a finger in his chest. Jackson cringed. Only his charges could call him that. And she was definitely not his charge. He stepped aside, and grabbed Sakura's shoulder, turning her around.

"Hn. Let's go, Sakura." He nodded towards the woman, Ami, and walked Sakura into the elevator, quickly pushing the ground floor button, and hitting the door button several times. He relaxed when the door finally closed and they left a dumbfounded Ami behind. He heard her mutter a few choice words as she started to stomp away. He smirked.

"Well she was… Friendly." Sakura looked at him and laughed. His face looked disgusted.

"More like horny and desperate." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Sakura giggled, but was brought into a fit of coughs. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Jackson looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Sick?" He asked, turning towards here. She shook her head, finally coming out of it.

"No, but my throats been a bit sore from practicing so much." She sighed.

"Practicing what?" He already knew the answer.

"Singing. I'm a soloist." The elevator rang as they reached the ground floor.

"Hn. I don't recognize you. I might not listen to your genre." Of course he recognized her. She waved it off.

"I'm not _that_ famous. And Sakura isn't even my stage name. It's Juliette D'Andrea. I'm not worried about it. I was off the grid for a while, due to personal issues. But I recently returned with a new album." She exited the elevator, and Jackson followed, but stopped when she turned around. "By the way, I don't have a genre, I do whatever I feel." She turned back around on her heel and continued to walk towards the door.

He smirked following her. Again he opened and held the door for her. She smiled at him.

"You're very chivalrous."

"Chivalry is not dead. Lead the way." He smirked at her, tilting his head, gesturing her to lead the way. Jackson could feel how anxious she was as they walked in silence. She was looking around the city frantically, and she was walking so close to him she was almost clinging to him. He found it comfortable. _'She must still be scared from the attack.'_ He thought.

"So, Jackson, what do you do for a living?" She asked suddenly, determined to break the silence. He pondered this question. He did a lot of things for money, but he was mainly a mechanic, so he stuck with that.

"I'm a mechanic. But I have a lot of ads in the paper, and phone book. I do a lot of things. Plumbing, electric, carpentry, etcetera.

"You must be good with your hands." She teased. He could feel his face heat rise in his face. Did she really just say that?

"Awe, you're blushing! C'mon, I'm just teasin'." She gave him a friendly shove, and turned the corner.

He followed her grumbling about the injustice of witches. She turned around.

"What was that?" He froze.

"Hn."

"Ah whatever. We're here." She stopped in front of a large red house with white shutters, waving him off. The house had two thick trees in the front yard keeping most of it hidden. There were vines, and leaves covering a good portion of the house, with flowers in the outside window sills, and in the front yard garden. He walked her to the door, and he suddenly felt a weight on his chest. He looked down, and saw that Sakura was hugging him. He snaked his arms around her, and returned her hug.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked as he saw a blonde woman look through the curtains in a window in front of him. She looked utterly shocked. He recognized her as 'Ino'. Sakura nodded, and pulled away.

"Jackson, thank you so much again for saving me. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't shown up, but it wouldn't have been good." Sakura spoke looking to the side. Jackson tilted his head softly, smiling ever so softly at her.

"Don't mention it. Don't be afraid to call me for anything. Don't forget I'm good with my hands." He smirked as she was the one to blush now.

"I won't. Goodnight, _Jax._" She smirked and got her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. His eyes widened, his nose turning red as a tomato.

"G-G'night, Sakura." _'Damn it all.' _He cursed himself. He watched as she unlocked the door, and slipped inside. He was satisfied when he heard a bunch of girls squealing, and shrieking. He rolled his eyes and looked around quickly. He shoved his hands in his pants pocket, and was engulfed in light blue orbs, orbing home instead of walking. In seconds he was gone.

**In Sakura's house**

"SAKURA!" All three women shrieked at her. She rolled her eyes and walked into the living room where she heard it all.

"Yes?" She asked innocently. She really didn't want to worry them.

"Who was that, huh?" Ino asked, who saw Jackson outside.

"His name is Jackson Lance." She answered as she hung up her coat.

"What, you don't recognize him, Ino? He's been here before. We always call him when we need something fixed." Tenten said, tilting her head at Ino.

"Yeah, he's Naruto's best friend." Hinata said sipping her tea.

"Oh yeah! That hot handyman! Oh my gawwwwd he's so hot with that tool belt on. Such a cute ass." Ino drawled on, almost drooling over Jackson. _'Oh, I thought I recognized him from somewhere. I must have seen him here once or twice.' _Sakura thought.

The three other girls shook their heads at the blonde.

"I didn't know you were interested in him, Sakura, when'd you ask him out?" Ino asked irately.

"What? I didn't ask him out. I didn't even know who he was until he showed up. I was attacked again guys, and he saved me!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What! Again? Sakura you need to call the cops, you can't just keep letting it go! This is the third time in a week!" Tenten almost screamed at her best friend.

"Guy's calm down, I'm fine. I'll just stop walking to and from the studio. Hmm… That means I'll have to get my car fixed. Damn." _'I'll call Jackson tomorrow.'_ She smirked.

"Listen, I'm going to bed. I'm tired. I'll see you guys in the morning." Sakura yawned, and headed up the staircase to her room at the end of the hall. She heard her friend's call 'Goodnight' to her as she reached the top. She smiled shaking her head as she walked to the very end of the hall to her room. As soon as she was inside, she shut the door, and leaned up against it, unable to stop smiling. When she pushed off the door, and grabbed the phone book she kept in her room, she sat on her bed, and looked up Jackson. When she found the ad for his mechanic job, she saved it in her cell phone. She closed the phone book and flopped back onto her bed, smiling again. She hugged the phone to her heart, and sighed happily. _'I can't wait.'_

Indeed she couldn't wait to see this Jackson Lance again but she had no idea what _supernatural_ baggage he came with…

Word count: 2,387

So, I went with 'Muse'. You'll see why soon. I'm sorry if the whole 'different name' thing threw you off, or if you didn't like it. It'll go back to Sasuke eventually, I promise. So what did you think? Reviews please! I accept all criticism. Thank you.

~Akio Toshiya


	2. Right There

**Muse**

**Description:** Sakura is a singer who never knew her true identity... That is, until all the recent assaults against her, and she met Jackson Lance. Who's real name is Sasuke Uchiha. And he's saying he's her Whitelighter! "What're you, my fairy god- mother or something..?"

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Naruto. And Jackson= Sasuke. It'll be explained in the story; you'll understand where I'm getting at.**

'_Thought'_

_Past/Flashback_

**Recap: **_She smiled shaking her head as she walked to the very end of the hall to her room. As soon as she was inside, she shut the door, and leaned up against it, unable to stop smiling. When she pushed off the door, and grabbed the phone book she kept in her room, she sat on her bed, and looked up Jackson. When she found the ad for his mechanic job, she saved it in her cell phone. She closed the phone book and flopped back onto her bed, smiling again. She hugged the phone to her heart, and sighed happily. 'I can't wait.'_

_Indeed she couldn't wait to see this Jackson Lance again but she had no idea what supernatural baggage he came with…_

**Chapter 2. Right There**

**[Sakura's POV]**

"INO! WHERE'S YOUR SOUL CRUSHER BRA?" I shrieked down the hall at my friend, and all I could hear was her snickering.

"Come get it! I'm leaving!" She yelled back at me. I sighed. I exited my room, and walked across the hall in my underwear to her room. As soon as I got there, she shoved the strapless soul crusher into my hands and shoved passed me.

"Later, forehead!" she said as she scampered off.

'Skank.' I thought. And before you get your panties all bunched up; we insult each other like this on a daily basis. If we didn't, we'd hate each other. We have a weird friendship.

I went back to my room and looked at myself in the mirror. Yeah, I'd need this dumb thing. I just won't wear it all the time. I'm so titless, I hate it! I'm barely a B- cup, it's pathetic. The soul crusher will definitely come in handy. Oh, by the way, the soul crusher bra is the Bombshell bra from Victoria's Secret. I call it the soul crusher because when a guy takes it off and realizes her boobs aren't that big, his soul is totally crushed. I find it hilarious. So, why am I wearing it now? I'm definitely not planning on getting it taken off by anyone but myself, thank you. Not today anyway. Hehe.

I quickly switched my bras and put my clothes on. I decided on a pure white halter top with small floral designs around the V, and my favorite pair of destroyed flare jeans. I put on my socks, and tan canvas belt before quickly doing my make- up. I never wear a lot, but today I played with the eye shadow for the fun of it. I made the Smokey eye with the shimmery silver and shades of green. I left my hair natural, with it's waves, and all that, just putting it in a side ponytail to let it flow over my shoulder and clipped a black flower on the right side of my head by my ear. I put my black rimmed glasses on as the 'finishing touch'. Of course the whole time, I'm dancing around and singing at the top of my lungs. I was singing some of my songs, and some from other bands.

I was obviously bored waiting for Jackson to get here. On the other hand, I was nervous. I'm such a dweeb, I might scare him away.

I grabbed my dark green cargo jacket with the fur on the hood, and went downstairs to wait. Of course I got bored again, so I plugged my iPod into the stereo system in the living room. The song "Right There" by Nicole Scherzinger was on repeat already so I just pressed play. Of course being the dweeb I am; I start dancing around the living room, singing at the top of my lungs again. Around the end of the song I heard the door bell, and stopped dead. _Jackson!_ I immediately turned off the music, and composed myself, calmly walking to the door, and opening it with a smile.

_Meanwhile on the front stoop…_

**[Jackson's POV]**

I was definitely a little nervous seeing her again. Finally being in her life was a bit nerve wracking, for sure, however, I was excited. You probably can't see it though. It's like I have a permanent poker face. I'm working on it.

As soon as I pulled up in front of the house I could hear a faint noise. I wasn't sure what it was until I got out of my Lancer (Shut up) and started walking up the stairs to the house. It was music coming from Sakura's house. Some type of rap song or something, I've never heard it before. But then I heard another voice coming from inside. It was definitely Sakura singing along to the song. I smirked, and peered in the side of the window that was open halfway. I almost laughed out loud when I saw her dancing around the living room. This would have been fine if she weren't completely alone. I shook my head, and rang the doorbell, standing up straight.

The music suddenly stopped, and I heard some shuffling around before she opened the door with an adorable smile that almost broke through my composure. I gave her a small smile back.

"Hello Sakura."

**[Normal POV]**

Smiling, Sakura leaned up against the door frame bashfully.

"Hi Jackson, thanks for coming." She blushed profusely as she stepped aside to let him inside. He nodded at her in acknowledgment, and stepped inside.

"So, what exactly is wrong with the car?" He asked, subtly looking around the house. Sakura gave him a look that clearly displayed her "knowledge" of what was wrong with the car.

"Don't really know, do you?" He asked knowingly. She shook her head in shame. He chuckled softly.

"Well, let me take a look and see if I can figure it out. What makes you think anything's wrong with it in the first place, hn?" Jackson asked, tilting his head gesturing her to lead him to the car.

Sakura quickly put on her cargo jacket, and headed for the back door, Jackson close behind her.

"Well, the car just won't start, and yes, there's gas in it." She shot him a quick look before opening the back door, and letting him out before herself, and closing the door behind her. She quickly caught up to him and led him to the garage in the backyard. Walking up to it there was a button that opens the door, and she pushed it. Nothing happened. She pushed again, and still nothing.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Damnit. Really, door? Really?" She muttered, and walked over to the handle on the door itself to pull it up manually. After a few failed attempts to pull the door up, she looked over at Jackson, who was waiting patiently, and looking quite amused.

"You want me to open it?" He asked when her look changed to that of begging. She nodded hopelessly. He smirked and took the handle as she stepped aside. Bracing himself, with one good pull he had the garage door up and over his head as it was sliding into place by the ceiling of the garage. Sakura almost blushed as she watched his muscles ripple under his white V- neck t-shirt. _'Jeeze, isn't he cold?'_ Sakura thought before being snapped out of her thoughts by said man.

"Huh?"

"I said no wonder it broke down. It's a Chevy." He chuckled. "You can give it points for being pretty and all, but other than that, it's not made to last." Jackson said, looking at the car uninterested.

"Oh, so it was just poor choice in cars. Figures." Sakura said sheepishly. "It was just kind of an impulse buy anyway."

"Tell you what. The next time you go car shopping, consult me first, yeah? I'll be right back." Jackson said as he began to walk down the driveway back to his car for his tools.

Sakura nodded, and laughed softly. "I will."

A couple of minutes later, Jackson was hauling a car jack, and two tool cases up the drive way, back to the car. When he reached the garage he set the tool cases and jack down, and looked at Sakura.

"Is the door unlocked?" He asked making his way to the driver's side. Sakura nodded and Jackson proceeded to open the door.

"Alright, come here." Sakura did as she was told and strolled over to him. "Get in and shift it into neutral. You steer and guide the car while I push it out, and I'll tell you when to brake and park it, alright?" She nodded. "You can push the car out of the garage without starting it?" Jackson nodded at her.

"As long as it's in neutral, even you can push it." He chuckled as he walked in front of the car and set his hands on the hood. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, and he smirked. She then shifted the car into neutral, and gave Jackson a thumbs up, signaling him to start pushing the car. He nodded and started to push the car. It immediately started moving backwards. Sakura was looking back as if backing out of the garage, and guiding it out, and soon heard Jackson calling to her.

"Park it!" He called; Sakura looked back, and pumped the brakes, stopping the car, and parking it. She got out of the car, and Jackson was already sliding the jack under the car, but didn't lift it yet.

"Well, the cause for the car not starting could be a number of things. It could be the engine, the transmission, the battery, the starter, and lack of gas, which you told me there wasn't a lack of. Hn..." Jackson pondered a moment before opening the hood and propping it up. He deadpanned a moment.

"Sakura.. When was the last time you've gotten a tune up or any kind of work done on the car?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Er.. Never?" She answered, biting her lip. Jackson gave her an odd look.

"How long have you had the car?" He asked.

"A few years. Heh."

"Correction. _This _is no wonder the car broke down." He shook his head. He was going to have a lot of work to do.

"Well, first thing is that you need an oil change every few thousand miles. You're way over that, so you'll need an oil change. And I'm sure it's just the battery that's dead, seeing as it hasn't been changed in a rather long time. Your brakes are more than likely shot, and your tires are probably too worn down to be safe any time of year… Hn… Tell you what, we'll go to the auto parts store in my car, and we'll go get what you need to start with." He looked at her for approval, but all he got was a confused look. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hn?"

"Should I just go with it?" She asked unsure. _'Time to start reading up on cars..'_

"It'd be a good start. C'mon." He tilted his head down the driveway, and started walking back down it. She followed behind, trusting his judgment in the matter. She put her keys in her pocket, and zipped it up.

When they reached the car, Sakura stared at Jackson's Lancer for a moment. She sighed.

"I should have gotten this car. What is it?" She asked as she climbed in the sleek black car.

As Jackson climbed in and they got settled he answered her. "2010 Mitsubishi Lancer; Standard." Jackson put his foot down on the clutch, and started the car. He looked over at her, when she spoke.

"How the hell can you drive standard? It's impossible!" He smirked. He was beginning to wonder why she even had a car. She didn't even know the basics.

"It's easy. Just gotta watch the RPM's." Jackson said as he released the handle- brake, and wiggled the stick shift. He peeled away from the curb, and shifted the car, jerking the car slightly.

"You shift down when the RPM's get higher, and shift up when the RPM's get lower." He explained as he was driving down the road, one hand on the wheel, and the other on the stick shift.

"I don't know… I still don't get it. It doesn't matter, I like my automatic cars. What's so special about standards anyway?" She asked looking at him. He didn't take his eyes off the road.

"With a standard, you have a lot more control over the car. Like in winter, or any time of year for that matter." He said as he came to a stop at a red light.

Sakura shrugged. "I'll just stick with what I can control." Jackson smirked, as the light turned green. Again the car jerked softly as he shifted.

"I suppose taking the highway would be the best way, hn.." Jackson pondered to himself a moment before shrugging and taking a sudden turn to the highway entrance. Sakura gasped, caught off guard. Jackson gave her a quick glance before looking back at the road. He suddenly sped up, and merged into the middle lane of the highway. He slowed down and settled on a gear, and relaxed in the seat.

"Your driving is very… Frightening." Sakura said, her hand clutched on her seat belt.

"I get that a lot." He smirked again.

"You don't need to go so fast."

"It's the highway. I'm just going with the flow of traffic. Put on some music and ignore my driving if it freaks you out that much. Trust me I'm not a deadly driver. I'm a step above deadly- Defensive." He chuckled as her face darkened.

"Hmph." She grunted and leaned forward, pressing the volume knob to turn on the radio. She switched through stations until she decided nothing good was on.

"Plug in my iPod, and press play." Jackson said as he looked around to make sure it was safe to merge to a new lane. Sakura did what he said, and the song "Parker" by none only than herself started playing. She smiled brightly, as she looked at him. He smirked.

"I thought I'd look you up. I like your music." _I love your music. It's as beautiful as you are._

When the words begun, she sang along with it, happy he cared enough to do so.

_I was your fire once_  
><em>You thought of me as your one true love<em>  
><em>I got so mad and said things that later I would<em>  
><em>Regret and regret and regret<em>  
><em>Holding onto my chest and pounding 'til it turns purple<em>  
><em>A breaking bow and the sound of a scream muffled by pillows<em>

_So don't so long and don't farewell_  
><em>Hear me out now, I've just begun to say<em>  
><em>Parker, do you remember<em>  
><em>How I carried your heart<em>  
><em>And I carried it far<em>  
><em>And I know that there's no one to blame<em>  
><em>It's a sure given shame<em>  
><em>Of my own that you don't remember<em>

_Sworn off blue lips, kiss them warm_  
><em>With love comes deep dark red and paper cuts<em>  
><em>From letters I re-write explaining how to fall in love<em>  
><em>Well, pictures inspire and songs never tire<em>  
><em>And there's always clouds to float upon<em>  
><em>Saving me best for last<em>  
><em>Down for keeps up for grabs<em>  
><em>We'll play stop and go<em>  
><em>But it feels just like freeze tag<em>

_So I'll see you right, applaud and encore_  
><em>I'll be braver, just you wait here 'til I say<em>

_Parker, do you remember_  
><em>How I carried your heart<em>  
><em>And I carried it far<em>  
><em>And I know that there's no one to blame<em>  
><em>It's a sure given shame of my own<em>  
><em>I'm naked once so don't think twice<em>  
><em>Hold on, it's hard enough to bite my shy<em>  
><em>Hold on, hold on, hold tight<em>

_Parker, do you remember_  
><em>How I carried your heart<em>  
><em>And I carried it far<em>  
><em>Parker, do you remember<em>  
><em>How I carried your heart<em>  
><em>And I carried it far?<em>  
><em>And I know that there's no one to blame<em>  
><em>It's a sure given shame of my own, of my own<em>  
><em>It's a sure shame of my own<em>  
><em>That you don't, that you won't remember...<em>

Just as the song was over, Jackson pulled into the Auto part's store parking lot. He parked the car and pulled up the handle- brake. They both got out of the car, and walked up to the store. Jackson opened the door for Sakura, followed after.

"So.. What do we need?"

"Get a cart." Sakura grabbed a cart and followed Jackson through the aisles of the auto parts store. She had no idea what was going on, but went with it, trusting Jackson. Why not? He said he's been working on cars since he was a teenager. _And she had no idea how long ago that really was._

She looked at all the items in the cart, and sighed.

"Good thing I have my credit card on me."

"This isn't that expensive, you know. You're only at about fifty bucks. That's cheap for car parts and repair. Be rejoicing." Jackson said lamely as he read the side of a box he was holding.

"I guess. What're you looking at?" She asked curiously.

"Just making sure these are the right brake pads; looks like they are." Jackson said as he put the brake pads into the cart.

"Alright, we just need Valvoline engine oil, and we'll be set, hopefully. If not, we'll just have to make another trip out here." Jackson said leading her to the automotive lubricant and chemical aisle. She nodded following him.

"You know your way around this store; you must be here a lot." Jackson nodded.

"I work here a couple days a week. Keeps me busy on my off days… I don't like sitting around with nothing to do." Jackson said looking around the isle for Valvoline products.

"Oh, so you're a workaholic. Most people your age are just obsessed with their X boxes and PlayStation 3's. You know that Call Of Duty game or whatever." Sakura said laughingly.

"I hate videogames. Waste of time, and brain cells." He smirked as he found the oil he was looking for, and put it in the cart.

"No wonder girls seem to love you so much. You're like the ideal guy." Sakura joked following him to the check- out counter.

"Ideal? Now that's funny." Jackson said as he stared grabbing things from the cart, setting them on the counter.

"No, it's not, it's true. You really are a.. Great.. Guy.." Sakura trailed off, blushing a shade darker than her hair.

"Hn… You don't know m-,"

"I want to!" She quickly interjected, still blushing hotly. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Should I give you two a minute or-,"

"No, Cullen. Just ring them up."

"Do you want your numbers?"

"Please." Jackson extended his hand to Sakura, gesturing for her to give him her credit card to pay for the car parts.

She handed it to him, and he swiped it quickly. He gave it to her and he grabbed the bags without another word to 'Cullen' his coworker.

The two walked out of the store in an awkward silence, Sakura determined to say nothing more in fear of saying something foolish again. The remnants of her blush slowly fading away. They both got into the car after Jackson put the parts in the trunk of his car. Sakura looked out the window, determined not to make eye contact with him.

"Are you sure?" Jackson suddenly asked her, turning towards her, seat belt left off him.

"Sure of what?" She asked, like she'd completely forgotten their last exchange.

"Sure that you want to know me." Sasuke elaborated, not taking his eyes from her.

Her reply was simple. And one of the most honest she's given. "Yes."

There a moment of pure silence between them, before he spoke. "Why?"

She squared her shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. "Because you're mature, and you seem to have your priorities straight. That alone makes me respect you. And it makes me want to know you more. You're not a pompous asshole like most of the guys I've had the misfortune to come across. That also gives you more brownie points." She smiled at him when she finished, hoping he'd accept her answer.

"Hn. We'll continue this conversation when we're back at your house. Play another song if you want." He said before quickly starting the car and almost speeding out of the parking lot, his thoughts going as fast as the car. _'How can I tell her? She'll never believe me. Better yet, she'll think I'm trying to fuck with her, and in turn think I'm a pompous asshole like all the others.. Hn.'_

She nodded at him, seeing it to be a good idea not to distract him. She reached forward and looked through the artists, searching for her name. She was rather curious as to how much of her he'd heard. When she found herself, it was under her real name instead of her stage name. She smiled softly at this. She looked through the albums he had on here, and he had all of them. Even some songs that were never officially released. This definitely piqued her interest. Looking through some of her favorites, she settled on one called "The Howling". Again, singing along as the song played.

_We've been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now  
>Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives<br>I hear they're getting closer  
>Their howls are sending chills down my spine<br>And time is running out now  
>They're coming down the hills from behind<em>

_When we start killing_  
><em>It's all coming down right now<em>  
><em>From the nightmare we've created,<em>  
><em>I want to be awakened somehow (I wanna be awakened right now)<em>

_When we start killing it all will be falling down_  
><em>From the Hell that we're in<em>  
><em>All we are is fading away<em>  
><em>When we start killing...<em>

_We've been searching all night long but there's no trace to be found_  
><em>It's like they all have just vanished but I know they're around<em>  
><em>I feel they're getting closer<em>  
><em>Their howls are sending chills down my spine<em>  
><em>And time is running out now<em>  
><em>They're coming down the hills from behind<em>

_When we start killing_  
><em>It's all coming down right now<em>  
><em>From the nightmare we've created<em>  
><em>I want to be awakened somehow ( I wanna be awakened right now)<em>

_When we start killing it all will be falling down_  
><em>From the Hell that we're in<em>  
><em>All we are is fading away<em>  
><em>When we start killing...<em>  
><em>When we start killing...<em>

_I feel they're getting closer_  
><em>Their howls are sending chills down my spine<em>  
><em>And time is running out now<em>  
><em>They're coming down the hills from behind<em>

_The sun is rising_  
><em>The screams have gone<em>  
><em>Too many have fallen<em>  
><em>Few still stand tall<em>  
><em>Is this the ending of what we've begun?<em>  
><em>Will we remember what we've done wrong?<em>

_When we start killing_  
><em>It's all coming down right now<em>  
><em>From the nightmare we've created<em>  
><em>I want to be awakened somehow ( I wanna be awakened right now)<em>

_When we start killing it all will be falling down_  
><em>From the Hell that we're in<em>  
><em>All we are is fading away<em>  
><em>When we start killing...<em>  
><em>When we start killing...<em>  
><em>When we start killing...<em>

Sasuke inwardly smirked at the song she'd chosen to play. It was also one of his personal favorites. He thought that she had a beautiful voice, no matter which way she intended to sound. Just as the next song had begun, they pulled up to the curb infront of the house, and Jackson turned the car off.

They both climbed out, and Sakura waited for Jackson to get the bags from the trunk. "Go ahead, I got it." She nodded towards him, and headed up the driveway. Jackson was not far behind with all of the items he'd be needing. When they were by the car, Jackson set all of the bags down. He had put on a zip up hoodie before he headed back up. It was a plain light grey, with black fur inside for added warmth; he left it unzipped. He walked over to the jack and started to pump the lever, rising the car. Once he was done, he looked at Sakura with a serious expression. Sakura took note of it. He meant business.

"Tell me, Sakura. Do you believe in the Supernatural?"

That question had certainly caught her off guard. _'Supernatural?'_

Welp, chapter two is up. Sorry for the wait, I know it wasn't fair to make you guys wait so long.. But my life suddeny got hectic. School started again, and I got a job, finally. But! I'm still working on my stories when I can, and will continue to. Thanks for the patience and support. It's very much appreciated.

~Akio Toshiya


	3. Supernatural

**Muse**

**Description: **Haruno Sakura is a singer who never knew her true identity... That is, until she met Jackson Lance, real name, Uchiha Sasuke. Who saved her from a demon attack, and says he's her Whitelighter! "What're you, my fairy god- mother or something...?"

'_Thought'_

_Past/Flashback_

**Recap**_**:**____"Tell me, Sakura. Do you believe in the Supernatural?"_

_That question had certainly caught her off guard.__'Supernatural?'_

**Chapter 3. Supernatural**

"Supernatural? What do you mean?" Sakura asked, wondering where he could possibly be going with this.

"You know. Like Witches, and Vampires and creatures like that. Do you believe they exist?" Jackson asked never looking back at her, as he began to jack the car up. Sakura gave him an odd look, although he didn't see it. He smirked, feeling her odd stare.

"I believe ghosts exist, does that count?" She asked, and he shook his head. "That's Paranormal." He countered. "So you don't believe in the Supernatural, then?" He gave her a quick glance as he sat down on his sliding board on the ground. She shook her head.

"That's only in fairy tales, Jackson, you're a little old for this stuff don't you think?" She asked as she looked at him as if he were a child. He chuckled lightly.

"You're never too old to believe in something, Sa-ku-ra~" He smirked at her as she shook her head at him.

"So, why do you ask if I believe in this stuff? What does this have to do with you?" She asked crouching down to his level.

Jackson had to think of how to word it a moment. He couldn't under any circumstance just tell her what she was. A lost witch. A Hearth- woman. And most importantly, A Harman. The Harman's were the first family of witches, and by far the most powerful. They had natural powers within them, powers they didn't need to cast spells to use. However, Jackson was never told that he couldn't explain who _he_ was. Or _what_ he was for that matter. But he wasn't likely to make her believe him. She was already a skeptic to begin with. So, the question remained: _How?_ Of course he could just show her, but that might be over- kill. Too much for her to handle at one time. Perhaps he could show her some _history._

"It has _everything_ to do with me." She gave him another odd stare.

"You know basics about World War II, right? You know, in history text books." She only nodded.

He stood up, and headed for his car. He waved a finger at her, to hold on a moment. Only a moment later, he was headed back up the driveway with a big book in his hands. When he got closer, she found it to be a history text book. For the third time in a short time, she gave him another odd stare.

It had several tabs sticking out of the top of the book, several different colors as well. There was only one black tab. He opened it to that particular tab, and gave her the book. Immediately, her eyebrows shot up. There, was a picture of a man, battered and bruised, and wearing an American World War II uniform. It had three stars. There were several badges, and ribbons on his jacket. This man looked _exactly _like the man before her. Aside from the bruises and cuts on the man in the text book compared to the perfect complexion of the man in front of her. What freaked her out a little more, was the name of the man in the book.

**Lieutenant General (Lt. Gen.) Jackson S. Lance II (1920-1945)**

"Was this your grandfather or something?" She asked looking up from the book. Jackson shook his head.

"Well, he couldn't be your father." Sakura looked at him skeptically.

"You're right. He's not my father. But he's not my grandfather either."

"Stop messing with me; who could this possibly be then?" She asked, still scanning the page.

"That's me. Like in a past life. Sort of." Sakura burst into laughter at him. Like a deep belly laugh.

"What are you talking about? That's obviously not you. It can't be. This Jackson was killed in action in 1945. That was 66 years ago." She said shaking her head.

Jackson suddenly took on a faraway look. "Has it been that long..? Hn." He then held out his hand to take the book.

She gave it back to him, and he opened it to a new, green tab. He handed it back to her. He smirked when he saw her eyebrows shoot back up.

"That's you. In a past life. Ironically your name was Haruno Sakura back then too. Her hands shook slightly. This was getting eerie. _'This can't be me!'_ She looked almost exactly the same, except the two pictures of her had her wearing odd clothing, she also had shorter hair. In one picture she looked rather fierce with her eyebrows furrowed and her fists clenched. She was wearing a reddish sleeveless zip- up shirt, a tan skirt with black spandex underneath, and knee- high boots with shin guards. She had something attached to her waist and her right thigh. And a few weapons were in clear view. Her hair was a bit messy, and she had a head band on with some kind of symbol on it.

The other picture was much more formal. She was wearing a traditional Japanese Kimono; pink with beautiful cherry blossoms embroidered on it. Her hair was pulled up, with an assortment of hair accessories in it. Her natural beauty showed through prominent. But there was something else that rang odd. There was a man in the picture, standing behind her, a hand around her waist. Sakura was also visibly pregnant. She assumed it was a sort of 'growing family' picture. But what really had her was that the man was the man in the other picture of the General, and he was also standing in front of her. However, this man had a different name. Under the picture, it read Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha (Haruno) Sakura. Who was Sasuke?

"Who's Uchiha Sasuke?" She asked, kind of strained.

"That's your first question?" He asked, chuckling. She looked at him seriously.

"Sasuke was me. In a past life. My first life actually. Your first life too." He explained. She turned the page and saw a painting. The painting was of herself and "Sasuke" in a tight embrace. There was a blood red ribbon wrapped tightly around the two, and Sasuke was holding a sort of dagger or sword out in front of the two protectively. She scanned the words quickly, in curiosity about the painting. And the only two terms that really stuck out to her was "Forever bound" and "Soul mate principle". Her skepticism was slowly fading. All of this just felt... True. It felt right, like there was just no explanation for it being untrue.

"What's... The soul mate principle?" She asked quite intrigued by that in particular.

"You have to figure that out for yourself." He quickly replied.

"Most aspects of all this, you have to figure out for yourself. However, I can tell you all about me." He chuckled lightly, with a sort of conceited air about him.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you're more than just a handy man." Sakura said sarcastically. He smirked.

"You have no idea."

"You know why I've been being attacked lately, don't you?" She asked somberly.

He only nodded. She sat down next to him, and held the open book in her lap.

"Can you tell me why?" He shook his head.

"I have to figure it out for myself?" He nodded.

"Tell me more about this supernatural stuff." Jackson looked at her with a bit of surprise. _'She believes me?'_

"You believe me?" He asked.

"How can I not? I'm sure you didn't fabricate a history text book. And I don't know what it is. It just.. All makes sense I guess. Or at least it's starting to. And if I can believe in ghosts, I guess I might as well believe this." She took in a large breath, and let it out slowly. She looked up at him with truth in her eyes.

"Hn. 'Bout time. It's not _that_ hard to believe."

"Easy for you to say." She gave him a light glare.

"Hey, I know that this is rather sudden, and we only just met, you probably don't really trust me too much, and you have all the reason in the world to be skeptical. But honestly, you don't have _time_ to be skeptical." Jackson urged her almost desperately.

"How can I just figure all this out for myself?" She asked not looking up from the text book. Jackson gave her his infamous smirk.

"Well, you don't have to be completely alone. That's what I'm here for. A sort of guide. A white- lighter to be specific." He told her as he lay back onto the sliding board.

"So you're definitely not human." She said grimly.

"Correction: Not a mortal. There's a difference." He said just as he pushed himself under the car on the board.

"What's the difference?" She asked as she shifted herself to be lying on her stomach; her head resting on her hands. She peered under the car to look at him. She was becoming intrigued now.

"I'm like a human in almost every way. I need regular food to live. Water to stay hydrated, I can have children; although they wouldn't be exactly like me, necessarily. They'd be half white- lighter, and half whatever their mother is. I need to shave every day, etcetera. The only variation I have from humans is that I can't be killed by normal means. There's only two ways to kill a white- lighter." He paused a moment, not being used to talking so much in one day. He'd never been assigned to a lost witch before, and it was proving odd to him. He'd never had to spill his guts to someone like this. But at the same time, he didn't mind it too much. She seemed to be enjoying all of this now. Like her child hood fairy tales were coming to life before her eyes. And in a sense they were.

Sakura only looked at him intently. "A dark- lighter, and the elders only. The elders create us. They 'resurrect' people who have good Karma; have gone through several life times and have been good people. I'm sure you know how that works." She nodded, and added, "So, you've been a good person in all your past lives." She smiled at him. He shrugged.

"Kind of. My first life didn't go so well. The life you and I discussed earlier." He then slid out from under the car, and sat up. He had to let the old oil drain into the pan he'd slid under the car. Her hands were covered in oil, and brake fluid, and other chemical lubricants. He took out an old cloth from his pocket and wiped his hands off. Sakura sat up to face him.

"What do you mean it didn't go well?" She asked as he shrugged again.

"Some bad stuff went down in that life. I did some bad shit. Killed a lot of people. For power. Stupid reasons. When I, or should I say Sasuke was about seven years old, his brother, who happens to be my soul- brother; which means he's been my brother in all of my lives; Itachi killed our entire family. The entire Uchiha clan: Gone. But he left Sasuke; Me, whatever; alive. He joined an outlaw group, and became one of their most powerful members. I swore to avenge my clan, and to kill Itachi no matter what. That's what they call me up there, by the way, 'The Avenger'. Corny, I know, but it's more like a codename, I guess." Sakura only looked at him, absolutely transfixed in his words. She nodded ever once and a while. She looked at him sympathetically when he took on a hurt look on his face. She knew that it pained him to talk about it.

"I was foolish, and believed that this guy; Orochimaru could give me that power if I trained under him. This was in the times of the Shinobi nations, by the way. You know, ninjas. Yes, we were ninjas. You and I, and the Uchiha clan were from Konohagakure No Sato. The village hidden in the leaves. That symbol on the headband you saw in the book was Konoha's symbol." He paused for a moment to allow for any questions she might have had.

"I could never be a ninja now. I'm so clumsy. I wouldn't be good." She giggled softly. He smirked.

"You were great. You were very skilled. You ended up surpassing your sensei, Tsunade, who trained you in medicine-"

"Really? I was a doctor? I am now too! Well.. Part time in a clinic, but-"

"I know, Sakura. Remember, history repeats itself." She smiled. He continued.

"So, basically. I killed a lot of people to get what I wanted, and did whatever it took. It was bad. And I thankfully came to my senses, and killed Orochimaru, and his little bastard minions. I overcame his crazy- ass mind control, and came home." His pasty white cheeks suddenly took on a light pink tint. "To you. Her. Whatever!" She giggled at his sudden frustration.

"Awe, how cute, our past lives became lovers! I imagine that's how the picture came about in the book. Past you, and past me got married and started a family." He nodded. "They had several children together." He elaborated.

"What a sweet ending. He got to at least revive his clan. Did he ever kill his brother, Itachi?" He nodded again. "He, past me did whatever he could to ensure his new family's safety. He knew that if Itachi knew he had a wife and children, he would have tried to kill them. He wouldn't allow it." Sakura smiled.

"That's so sweet. I'm sure you were a great father." He shrugged.

"I was a protective fool who had a rather hard time with the girls." He smirked.

"Do you miss them?" She asked quietly. This question hit him hard. He missed them terribly. It was his past life, but it was still him, his soul. He was still the man who fathered those children. But they were long since dead. Because of course they were human. He nodded at her.

"Of course I miss them. I miss all the children I fathered in my past lives. Sometimes I _really_ hate being able to remember my past lives." He said almost sadly as he slid back under the car to get the oil pan out from underneath.

"What're you going to do with that?" She asked eyeing the oil pan full of motor oil.

"I'll dispose of it for you. I'll just bring it to Valvoline." He said as he heaved it up, and set it aside. She nodded at him.

"So, anymore questions?" He asked as he started to slide back under the car. "Oh, can you hand me the brake pads?"

"Yeah. And yeah." She grabbed the brake pads and slide under the car from the side to be face to face with him. "Here"

"Thanks. What're your questions?" He asked he inspected the brake lines. He cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking back at him before she slid back out from under the car.

"Have to bleed the brake lines before I can change the brakes." He explained. "Why don't you just keep flipping through that book. That might answer some questions." She nodded and got out from under the car. She sat cross- legged by the passenger side of the car, leaning against the door. She held the book in her lap as she slowly began to flip through the contents. Then something caught her eye.

"Gaara!" She said as she halted on a page. He was definitely dressed differently. Almost something like what her and Jackson's past life, Sasuke were wearing. Not to mention he had a giant Gourd on his back. He had the same facial expression he did now. Blank.

"Does it say 'Sabaku No Gaara'?" He asked smirking, knowing she'd discovered her best friend.

"Yeah. But that's not Gaara's name now. This can't be him. It has to be an ancestor or something-"

"It's him, Sakura. He's the same as he was then. This life is the only life he's had; and will ever have." She was stunned. Her own best friend she's known for so long, and she never knew.

"I guess.. It makes sense. He hasn't aged since I met him." She spoke quietly.

"And he never will. Neither will I."

"Did he know?" She asked. "About me. Obviously I'm something important if you've come to inform me of all this. I have a feeling our meeting wasn't accidental."

"It wasn't. I knew you were in danger the moment you started running and getting scared. It's part of how I protect you. Me and you have a bond now. I'll always feel it when you need me." He explained as he just sat there looking up at the brake lines that he still hasn't touched.

"Did he know?" She persisted. There was a long silence. Sakura knew her answer.

"Yes. He knew. We can sense other supernatural creatures when we're anywhere near one."

"So, he's a white- lighter too?" She asked, feeling at least a little bit better.

"Hn. Read about him." He said as he snapped out of his trance like state, and began working on the brake lines.

"It says he was the Kazekage of Sunagakure No Sato. So he was their leader?"

"Hn."

"Naruto! Is that really Naruto! What the hell? Are all my friends white- lighters?" She shrieked at him as she quickly got to her stomach and to his level. She glared at him. "Well?" He was smirking. That made her temper flare.

"Just tell me who is and who isn't!" He slid out from under the car and started wiping off his hands again.

"Alight. All the girls you live with are also lost- somethings." He smirked as he watched her jaw drop.

"Ino, Hinata and TenTen aren't human!" She shrieked

"Keep it down, I don't think the elders heard you!" She gave her a nasty look for only a moment.

"What are they?" She asked a bit more calm.

"If I tell you, you _cannot_ tell them what they are. Do you understand? They need to find out from their _own_ white- lighters."

"They have their own white- lighters?"

"Yes. Ino is a witch. TenTen is a vampire, and Hinata is a shapeshifter." Sakura only stared at him in disbelief.

"But I thought vampires needed to drink blood to live? How is TenTen a vampire?" She asked skeptically.

"TenTen is actually only half vampire. She was given to humans at birth and they nurtured her human half. So, her powers haven't been activated because she hasn't been drinking blood. She's essentially human until she drinks blood. The Lamia; born full vampires, or made vampires can't do that. They need blood no matter what."

"What's the difference between Lamia and made vampires?"

"Lamia are born vampires, full vampires. They have all the powers of a vampire, and sometimes more. They can obviously have children; they're not frozen in time. Made vampires are. Made vampires are just halted in time, unable to age or progress any further. They cannot undergo change, and not have children of their own. TenTen's mother was human, and her father was a Lamia vampire. When both her parents were killed by the Night World council, she was given to her mother's brother and his family to raise her. And that's the family TenTen's ever known." There was another pause.

"What's the Night World? Where is that?" She asked.

"It's not a place. It's a society, made up of vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, and witches. Well... Not so much the witches anymore. They seceded from the Night World."

"What about white- lighters and stuff?" She asked, confused.

"We're in society with the demons. Those are the only two "categories" I guess you can say." She nodded, understanding. "The Night World has no control over us or the demons. The Night World has their leaders; The Council. We have ours; the Elders, and the demons have theirs; the Source of all evil.

"Sounds intimidating." She said lamely. He shrugged.

"What never made sense to me was that if we don't mingle with each other then why are we assigned to Night People? Mainly witches, which aren't in the Night World anymore, but still. We get the occasional vampire, shapeshifter, and etcetera." He rolled his eyes. Sakura shrugged.

"Maybe it just doesn't matter what race they are. You just protect the good, yeah?" He nodded.

"That's probably it. How about we take a break from all this supernatural stuff for now? This is a lot for you to take in. Just take some time, and let it sink in." He suggested, nodding towards her. She nodded.

"Yeah. How's the car coming?" She asked, trying to distract herself from the book in her lap.

"Fine. So far." He shook his head and muttered under his breath the injustice of Chevy's.

"I should have just bought a new car." She muttered rolling her eyes. He smirked, looking at her annoyed expression.

"You shouldn't have bought a Chevy in the first place."

"Like I knew they were bad cars, Sasuke- Kun!" Everything seemingly froze; especially Jackson. He slowly turned to look at her, wide eyed.

"Did… Did you just call me 'Sasuke- Kun'?" He asked slowly. Everything seemed to be moving slow motion.

Sakura dead panned for a moment, sputtering. "W-What? N-No, I didn't say that, I said Jackson!"

He shook his head. "You didn't say Jackson. You said Sasuke- Kun, Sakura." He told her matter-of-factly.

"That's what she called you, wasn't it? I mean me... I mean... I don't know. I just saw something, and heard myself saying Sasuke- Kun, and it just came out." Again, Jackson's eyes widened.

"You saw a glimpse of your first life. What exactly did you see?" He asked eagerly.

She blushed. Jackson raised an eyebrow at her. "Sakura?" Sakura looked all around, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"N-Nothing important, never mind it." She said quickly. He smirked. _'Oh, I know what she saw.'_ He thought.

"You know what I saw don't you? You remember it, don't you? You pervert!" She quickly covered her face in her hands.

"Me? You're the one thinking about it. It just happens to be a memory of mine." He teased.

She peaked from underneath her hands and looked at him. He was under the car again. She laid next to the car, parallel to it.

"So, you said you had a soul brother. What's that?"

"I thought we were taking a break from this." He said almost irritated.

"Right. I'll ask later." She giggled and looked over to him under the car. She narrowed her eyes.

"You're not even doing anything, what're you, hiding under there?" She squeaked.

"Listen, these brakes might take a while. Are you hungry?" He asked trying desperately to distract her.

"Why, Jax, are you asking me to lunch?" She smiled at him.

"Well I was going to, until you just said it for me." He said, getting a little flustered.

"Oh don't get your panties in a wad. Let's go." She said, standing up, and heading towards Jackson's Lancer. He rolled his eyes, and started walking towards his car, wiping his hands off. As he walked around to the driver's side he noticed the little spitfire was in the driver's seat. He stopped and raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled the window down.

"What are you doing- when did you get my keys?" He asked as he leaned in the window. Sakura caught a portion of his scent. She was almost intoxicated by it. It was a combination of musk, engine oil, and Axe body spray; Kilo, her favorite.

"Sakura!"

"Huh?"

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He asked for the third time.

"Teach me to drive standard!" She smiled innocently at him. He burst out in laughter. Real laughter.

"What? You're the one who said you hated standard!"

"But maybe I'll be good at it if you teach me." She pouted. He sighed.

"Fine. But, I will blow you into next month if you damage my car in anyway." He said sternly and walked to the passenger side and climbed in. He didn't bother to buckle in. Sakura already was. And it looks like she already adjusted everything else to fit herself.

"Okay. Put the emergency brake down." He said pointing to the lever just behind the stick shift. "Hold the button down and put it down. Like that." He said as he showed her and then pulled it back up, hearing the cranking sound. She nodded and did as she was told. "You don't really need the emergency brake on, but it's just a good idea." He explained further. She nodded.

"Alright, foot on the clutch. All the way down. Make sure it's in neutral. So the shifter is up straight like that. Yeah. Turn the car on. Clutch still to the floor." She turned the key and the car started without incident. "Good. Now the shifter has like, an 'H' diagram on the top of it that's pretty simple to follow. Up like that, to the left towards you. That's first gear, you always start in first." She nodded every so often to signify she was listening to him. He looked forward and was relieved to see no cars were in front of them.

"Alright, next is kind of difficult. But remember this: 'When in doubt, clutch. Always put the clutch down if you think you're doing something wrong. It'll reset everything, and it'll never hurt to put it down, even if you don't have a reason." He looked up at her from the clutch, to get some reassurance she understood what he was saying.

She nodded up at him. "Okay. I'm ready." He nodded back at her.

"Okay, what you're going to do is ease off the clutch slowly and put down some gas at the same time. Try to find the balance between them to go smoothly. If you can't and the car jerks, stops and skids a little, don't panic. Just clutch." He said, looking at her actions. She nodded. And started doing what she was told.

To be expected, the car jerked, stopped, skidded and even squealed at first. And of course, Sakura panicked and the gears started to grind.

Jackson almost had a stroke hearing the gears grind. "Clutch!" he almost shrieked at her. She did, and kept the gas on, and even though it was a rough start, they were going, and driving down the street.

"Clutch down. Shift down, to second." He instructed as he looked from her, out the windshield. She did as she was told, and was relieved nothing happened that time.

"Sakura, you didn't remember to clutch."

"I panicked, Jax!"

"I told you not to."

"It doesn't mean I won't. I can't really control the panic feeling!"

"You'll learn." He smirked. They were now going down a steady road at a set speed.

"Okay, now that we're settled into this, clutch down, shift up to third, towards me." She nodded and did as she was told.

"We'll stay like this for a while. When we're going a steady pace down a road like this, you stay in third. When it comes time to stop, remember to clutch before you brake.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as she was looking down the empty road.

"I don't know, you're driving." He said as he looked at her curiously when she started to pull over to the side of the road.

"Not anymore. I don't like this." She said as she pulled the emergency brake up.

"You said you wanted to learn. So I'm teaching you. Quitting already?"

"Not everyone is cut out for standard driving, Jax." She said as she got out of the car, and he followed suit.

"Hn." He shrugged. He got into the driver's seat, and buckled his belt. He had to adjust the seat to his height, as his knees were up on either side of the steering wheel.

"You're short." He said as he looked around to make sure no cars were coming, put the car in gear, and put the emergency brake down. They were off with a slight jerk. _'Show off'_ she thought, rolling her eyes.

"So, where are we going, then?" She asked with an innocent smile on her face as she searched through his iPod.

"I'm taking you to lunch. So what do _you_ want to eat?" He asked, turning the question back on her.

"Don't answer a question with another question." She said, not looking up.

"I answered with a statement, before I asked the question, Sakura." He smirked, glancing at her slightly flustered expression.

"How do you feel about Chinese for today?" He asked when he was clearly getting nothing from her.

"Sure." She muttered. Moments later a song began to play from the car's sound system. It was another one of her own songs.

"Enjoying your own work, are you?"

"In fact I am." She said as she cut off and began to sing to her own song. It was called "Let The Flames Begin".

Jackson sat silently and tuned into the voice of the girl next to him, rather than what was coming from the speakers. Not that there was a difference.

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things  
>A memory remains just a tiny spark<em>

_I give it all my oxygen  
>So let the flames begin<br>So let the flames begin  
>Oh glory, oh glory<em>

_This is how we'll dance when  
>When they try to take us down<br>This is what will be, oh glory_

_Somewhere weakness is our strength  
>And I'll die searching for it<br>I can't let myself regret, such selfishness_

_My pain and all the trouble caused  
>No matter how long<br>I believe that there's hope_

_Buried beneath it all and  
>Hiding beneath it all and<br>Growing beneath it all and_

_This is how we'll dance when  
>When they try to take us down<br>This is how we'll sing, oh_

_This is how we'll stand when  
>When they burn our houses down<br>This is what will be, oh glory_

_Reaching as I sink down into light (to light)  
>Reaching as I sink down into light (to light)<em>

_This is how we'll dance when  
>When they try to take us down<br>This is how we'll sing, oh_

_This is how we'll stand when  
>When they burn our houses down<br>This is what will be, oh glory…_

When she was finished another song came on from the shuffle, that wasn't her's. She smiled, as she recognized the song. It seemed Jax had the same taste in music as her.

She looked over at Jax smiling, and he gave her a weak smirk back. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"One of my charges is calling me." He said weakly. He didn't want to leave.

"Well, then shouldn't you go to them?" She asked urgently. She knew that it wasn't good when a charge would call him.

"Well, I have to park the car first. She can wait a few minutes, she'll be okay. She's not in any real danger just yet."

"If you… Say so." She said hesitantly. Within the next few minutes they were parked in the parking lot of the Chinese restaurant that they'd been heading to. He unbuckled his seat belt, and turned to her, looking all around.

"How would you like to go to Romania?" He asked her suddenly.

"Romania? Right now!" He nodded. "How?" She shrieked.

"Like this." He said as he suddenly reached over and wrapped his arms around her. Then she had no idea what happened next. All she saw was a bunch of white lights enveloping her and Jackson. The next thing she knew she was in a strange land, and she had no idea where she was. She looked around frantically, unable to recognize anything.

"Romania." Jackson said from beside her, directing her eyes to him.

"Stay close." He warned as he began walking forward. She did as told, and stayed directly beside him. They were in a thin forest, with shrubbery everywhere. He was slowly lurching forward, and suddenly crouched down. She did the same. He signaled for her to remain silent as he surveyed the ongoing battled in front of him. He silently cursed. He looked over at Sakura and felt almost sympathetic. He shouldn't have brought her here. If he gets hurt, he can't get her out of there. The being that his charge was fighting was a Darklighter. And of course he has his cross- bow and deadly arrows.

"Stay here." He instructed lightly and stood up, and was running out into the field. He was trying to remain unnoticed for as long as possible. If could just the cross- bow away from the Darklighter, they had a good chance. Sakura watched in horror, as she recognized all the characteristics of his being as a Darklighter from the text book. From then on, everything was going seemingly in slow motion for her. The Darklighter noticed Jackson. Pointed his cross- bow at him quickly. And fired.

Sakura shot up from her position and broke into a full on run, her hand out stretched towards Jackson. She let out a bone- chilling scream. She screamed his name, which caused him to look towards her. He began to shout her name but his whole body suddenly froze. She kept running towards him, like she didn't notice that everything just froze. The entire scene froze. The arrow was in midair about to go straight into Jackson's chest. She ran straight into Jackson, and buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around him, to protect him. _'He can't die! He can't!'_ She thought frantically. That was all that could go through her head. As soon as her body hit Jackson's, he unfroze. Everything else remained frozen for only another quick moment. He looked down directly at her, and wrapped his arms around her protectively. But it didn't keep the arrow from plunging straight into her back. She let out a small cry as the arrow pierced her flesh and lodged itself in her back.

"Sakura!" Jackson cried as she suddenly fell limp in his arms. He fell to the ground with her in his arms. He cradled her body.

Jackson's nameless charge had taken the opportunity created from confusion to get the cross- bow from the Darklighter and she shot him with his own arrow. He let out a sharp cry as he burst into flames and was soon nothing at all.

Sakura's breathing was harsh and jagged as she was losing blood quickly. Her porcelain skin was turning a pasty white, she was sweating and she was shaking hard.

"Sakura! Sakura, look at me! You're not going to die, you hear me! Just hold on a second!" Jackson cried as he worked furiously on her. He covered her body with his own jacket, and turned her over. This caused her to cough up a large sum of blood. Jackson gripped the arrow, and counted to three silently. He yanked the arrow from her back and winced silently when she let out another cry of agony. He quickly tossed it away when it burst into flames shortly after touching it. He quickly pressed his hands to her back, over her wound. Immediately there was a golden light enveloping his hands and her wound. After several moments the wound had completely mended and the bleeding stopped. Not one mark was left on her flawless skin. Her blood remained, but the wound was gone.

She began to stir and her eyes snapped open. Jackson helped her up, and smirked at her, as she still looked quite dazed.

"Welcome back." He said.

She looked up at him seriously. "There's a giant hole in the back on my jacket, isn't there?" She asked flatly.

He deadpanned for a moment.

"You nearly died; seconds to live, and all you can think about is your coat!" Jackson exclaimed absolutely baffled.

"Well, it was really expensive!" He shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

"Leave it to women to care more about their clothing than their lives…"

Okay! Here's chapter three. Sorry it took so long, but you know school and work. I actually wrote this whole chapter in school in my study halls. It's pretty long and I'm proud of it. Hope you enjoy! Until next time! Next chapter: **What I Am. **Word count: 6,090.

~Akio Toshiya


	4. What I Am

**Muse**

**Description: **Haruno Sakura is a singer who never knew her true identity... That is, until she met Jackson Lance, real name, Uchiha Sasuke. Who saved her from a demon attack, and says he's her Whitelighter! "What're you, my fairy god- mother or something...?"

'_Thought'_

_Past/Flashback_

**Recap**_**:**__"You nearly died; seconds to live, and all you can think about is your coat!" Jackson exclaimed absolutely baffled._

_"Well, it was really expensive!" He shook his head, and rolled his eyes._

_"Leave it to women to care more about their clothing than their lives…"_

**Chapter 4. What I Am**

Jackson was staring at her, a blank expression written on his face. They were back at Sakura's house, standing in her living room. The realization of what had happened hit him. Hard. He turned away from her, unable to look at her beautiful face any longer.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I should have never brought you with me." Jackson apologized, avoiding eye contact.

Sakura looked at him, almost offended. "What do you mean? Jackson, if I wasn't there, you would have died! How can you say that?" She was gripping his shirt, attempting to get him to look at her.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" She shouted, knowing he'd look at her then. And he did. His head snapped in her direction a slightly hopeful expression on his sallow face. She wanted to kiss him then. She did very badly. It was like something inside her was demanding she did so. Tears were threatening at the back of her eyes.

"Don't you _ever_ be sorry for what happened today. I would do it over again in a _heartbeat."_She yelled at him. "There's nothing I could have done to help you if he'd shot you!" She looked down. She was truly unsure of what to say next. What was this shock she felt, this spark she felt in her whenever she touched him in any way? Jackson suddenly scowled. A dark expression of which frightened her a bit, as she heard a strange but very faint jiggling sound.

"I have to go." His face didn't change.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later. I have to go." And with that he was enveloped in white orbs and gone. She stood there dumbfounded. _'Where the _hell _did he just go?'_ Letting out an exasperated sigh, she turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs to her room at the end of the hall, slamming her door behind her.

**With Jackson**

The entire way up, Jackson's scowl never ceased. And it never ceased as he stood in front of the Elders either.

"You deliberately disobeyed our orders, Sasuke." One elder said. That's what they called him. By his _real_ name.

"I've never seen you deliberately put a charge in danger." Said another.

"She's supposed to find out by herself." Another. He was bombarded with criticisms, but didn't care to hear them. _He _was her guide; _he _knew what was best for her. They didn't understand.

"She's a lost witch and I'm her Whitelighter. Her _guide_. I _guided _her to who she is. You have a problem with me doing my job, now?" Jackson spat.

"Teme, c'mon,-"

"Shut up, Dope." Naruto looked away.

"We have no choice, but to take disciplinary actions, as I'm sure you're aware." Another Elder spoke up over the others. Jackson nodded.

"We're going to clip your wings until further notice." Jackson scowled. "Since she already knows somewhat what she is, I'm sure you'll have no issues getting reacquainted. We're doing this for your own good. Goodbye, Sasuke." Sasuke glared with such intensity that Naruto, his own best friend, quite used to his friend's looks, shivered.

With that, Jackson was enveloped in a white light completely, and he was reduced to his knees, and gasped for air. Although in immense pain, he glared at the Elder. All of his power was being completely drained from him. He was reduced to a mortal. A complete human.

The light disappeared and so did he. The white orbs enveloped him again, and he was gone. The Elder turned and looked at Naruto, and the other two beside him, Neji, and Shikamaru. They nodded, and left in the same fashion.

**Back to Sakura**

The events of the day had finally seemed to sink in. _'What the hell did I do? Freeze time?'_ She was pacing back and forth in her room, pondering all of these crazy things that have happened. That is until a Jackson was stumbling at her. She let out a small squeak as his body crashed into her, having to use all of her strength to keep him up. He was sweating profusely, and groaning in what seemed to be pain. He couldn't keep himself up, and was only able to very loosely wrap his arms around her.

"Jackson! Jackson! What's wrong? What happened to you?" Sakura eased them to the floor, with him in her lap. His breathing was erratic but he was able to speak in gasps.

"Elders.. Clipped my wings.." He gasped out. Sakura looked at him oddly.

"Clipped your wings? What does that mean?"

"My powers.. Are gone." His breathing regulated. She checked his pulse. It too was nearing a normal range.

"You're powers are gone? The Elders.. They're like your bosses, right?" He nodded at her. She stroked his hair lightly.

"Why did they take your powers away, Jax?" She asked him softly. He took in a deep breath, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Because I did my job; perhaps a little too thoroughly." She gave another odd look.

"I told you, you were supposed to find out for yourself who you were. You did. They think I _guided _you too much, as your _guide. _So, I'm being punished for disobeying the rules. I'm human until further notice." He scowled again.

"So, you're not my guide anymore?"

"Oh, I'm still your guide, but now I can do whatever the hell I want." He smirked.

"Won't that just get you into more trouble?" She asked him skeptically.

"The worst they can do is recycle me, and they won't. So, not really." He was really not used to talking this much.

"Oh.. You'd think that as a charge's guide, they'd leave it to them to decide what's best." Jackson nodded and sat up to look at her.

"First order of business; my real name, my _soul- name _is Uchiha Sasuke, no more of this 'Jackson Lance'. Alright?" She nodded dumbly.

He suddenly raised his hands to cup her face gently. She looked back into his eyes and blushed madly at the proximity.

Finally he said: "And you, Haruno Sakura are a Witch."

Sorry, this is a lame filler chapter. Next update will certainly be better.

~Akio Toshiya


End file.
